The Dimension Drifters
by Princessmage
Summary: Abbey saves Karis life but can Kari do the same for her? My first Fic! please R+R


Hello! Well this is my very first Fanfic and let me tell you it is A LOT harder than it looks to right one of these things! Anyway seeing as how this is my first fanfic please don't be too harsh with me! Here it is R+R please!  
  
Disclaimers: I own none of the Movies/Books/T.V. shows put into this story.  
  
Helpful hints: ~ Thoughts ~ Name* Mind talk "Talking" *Flash back or end of flash back*  
  
The Dimension Drifters  
  
Chapter One: Problems  
  
As she hoped from one building top to the next, Abigail Summers wondered what it would be like if she had never become a Dimensional Drifter. "Probably really boring" said her partner, Kari, as she caught up with her. "How many times do I have to tell you Kari Never read my mind if it isn't serious!" Abigail responded. "Alright alright" said Kari as she hoped away to give Abbey some more space. ~ Man she really is acting differently since she was hit by that black light ~ Kari thought.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Abigail: Kari LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!  
  
(Abigail pushes Kari out of the way)  
  
Abigail: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Grolog: You Fool! (Laughs evilly) Now YOU will be infected!  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
~I wonder what he meant by being infected ~ Just then someone interrupted her thoughts. "Yo Kari! We're here!" yelled Abbey. They had arrived at the spot. "What are we doing here anyway?" she asked. "You'll see" responded Kari. They we're really there because this was the only place they could meet up with all the other holders of the four element talismans. Pegasus, for wind, Zachary, the century for earth, and Ember, the phoenix for fire. Abbey possessed the water talisman, which could cause problems. Each of the people coming had noticed something different about Abbey and had come to stop her and make sure she was all right. "FIRE" "EARTH" "WIND" they had arrived. "WATER" Abigail screamed. "LIGHT WITHIN ME RELEASE!!!!" called Kari trying to help her friends stop Abbey. ~ Abbey may be the strongest Dimensional Drifter ever born but against us 4 she doesn't stand a chance ~ thought Kari. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Abigail screamed and fainted. "That was to easy." Said Pegasus. "Quick before she awakens check her left arm!" Kari picked up her arm and ran her right pointer finger down the middle of her left arm. "ah!" Kari said in surprise. For there on her left forearm had appeared a black skull with a snake in it. "The black light she was hit with must have cause this" Said ember. "Yes it's exactly as I thought" said Zachary "That mark on her arm is the dark sign. Lord Voldemort uses it to keep track of his followers" "But Abbey wouldn't trade sides. Not after what he's done!" Yelled Kari.  
  
~I can't believe it NO I won't believe it ~ she thought. "No she didn't switch sides she was infected with the darkness. You 2 can avoid being infected for a while but neither of u have been tough how to yet." Said Pegasus. She and Zachary had gotten Abbey onto Pegasus's back while ember was on look out for unwanted guests. ~ Where are they taking her! ~ Kari thought. "Don't worry we're only taking her to Professor Dumbledore." Ember said as if she had read Kari's mind. "Now if u would just open a dimensional gate for us well be on our way." "Oh right" ~ man I sooo wish Abbey were here she is so much more fun then these guys ~ "BY MY TITLE I OPEN A GATE TO THE OTHER DEMENSIONS!" Kari always did like to do thing in a show off type of way when it came to her magic. "I'll go first then ember, then Pegasus, and lastly Kari ok? Let's head out!" Said Zachary and he stepped into the portal. ~ Once again I'm last ~ Thought Kari. ~ Oh well I have to help Abbey ~ and so Kari stepped into the portal along with her friends. She could never get over the rush of the dimensional travel. The first time people do it they should close their eyes just incase but Kari could never in her life keep them closed! Only dimensional drifters can see all the great stuff in this part of the trip. Colors all over the place, tons of dimensional gates, and lots of other great stuff. ~ But alas ~ thought Kari ~ it goes by far to fast to really enjoy it ~ and wouldn't u know it they were standing in front of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Kari, Pegasus, Zachary, Ember what are you guys doing here?" asked Hermione. Than she saw Abbey and gasped "What happened to Abbey?" "Hermione what's going on? Oh hi Kari. You guys better put on your invisibility. Harry doesn't know about abbey being a dimension Drifter. By the way, where's Abbey?" ~ Ron dose talk a lot ~ thought Hermione. "That's why we came here! We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore. And maybe Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall to." Said Kari. " Well Madame Pomfrey is probably in the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall is most likely to be in her class room correcting papers but Professor Dumbledore well he's in his room but we don't know were that is." Said Hermonie. They were beginning their second year and already Hermonie had memorized the routines of all the regular teachers, well all except Filch and Lockhart. (But Hermione was working hard on Lockhart's) "That's no problem Hermione Abbey told me how to find Dumbledore," said Kari " Ron you get Pomfrey, Hermione u get McGonagall and I'll get Dumbledore." She turned to the other 3. "You 3 will have to go to the hospital wing under invisibility." "Alright alright" they said "but hurry up we still have to explain this dimensional business to those other 2 teachers. Plus Abbey won't stay unconscious forever." This was true Abbey was starting to turn over in her sleep. "O.K. lets get moving then!" said Ron. Kari went in the opposite direction as the others and started to feel lonely with out anyone else around. This was only her second time here and her first time she had come with abbey. *Flash Back*  
  
Abbey: Come on. Let's go. I want you to meet my friends. (Abbey is pulling Kari along)  
  
Kari: Alright Alright. (Said by a younger Kari)  
  
Hermonie: Hi Kari! I'm Hermonie; this is Ron and professor Dumbledore.  
  
Kari: Um........hi...........I..I..I  
  
Abbey* Go on Kari I'm right here behind you go on just tell 'em who you are  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
~ I wont b able to stand it if Abbey's a turncoat ~ thought Kari. Before she could go any further she realized someone was coming. ~ Uh oh ~ she thought and she ducked behind a stone gargoyle not remembering she was invisible. "Come, Come, Now Crabbe Goyle Father sent me some article clippings while mother sent me some Chocolate frogs" and as they turned the corner Kari said in disgust "Chocolate Frogs!!!!! EWWWWWW!!!!!" But as soon as she said it the gargoyle she was hiding behind jumped to one side and opened to a moving stairway. "WOW!" Kari said in awe and amazement. Slowly she stepped into the doorway. " I think this is what Abbey told me about  
  
*Yet Another Flash Back*  
  
Abbey: Kari. Do you remember my friend professor Dumbledore?  
  
Kari: (Looks up from book) what? Oh yeah he's that guy with the long with and silvery beard right?  
  
Abbey: (gives a little chuckle) yeah Kari that's him. Well if anything you can't solve or anything like that, and I'm not around mind you, I want you to go see him. He's at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once you're there turn invisible as fast as possible, No one knows about the dimension drifter thing and if they do they think it's a myth. But STILL we don't wanna give them any suspicions do we? Any way when you get there and after you turn invisible you must go to the gargoyle and say a candy, any candy, you hear of. Tell him and he will help. You Promise?!  
  
Kari: Um........Sure  
  
Abbey: Yes or No Kari!  
  
Kari: Yes I do promise.  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
~ Alright Abbey I intend to keep my promise ~ and she walked up to a door reading...  
  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogworts School for Witchcraft And Wizardry  
  
~ Well here we go ~ and she knocked on the door.  
  
A/N: Well how was it? Bad or good? Please R+R to tell me! I know it doesn't really have a very mixed plot right now and you can't see was its going but hey I'm new at this! I know I know my spellings probably off and my grammar terrible but I can't help it right now. I'll try to get out the next Chapter really really soon but I need some time to muddle with it. Oh and when you R+R can you please tell me if it was to long or to short? That will help out a lot! Thanks as always! 


End file.
